The present invention relates to a method and a device for installing and maintaining controls for elevator systems.
A method for the storage and display of control data for elevator installations is shown in the European Patent No. 0 615 945. In this method, a storage card that is carried by the service engineer is used. The storage card can contain data such as installation data for the configuring of the elevator, fault-reporting text, and instructions for carrying out service operations, the type of data depending upon the respective degree of authorization of the service engineer. The storage card does not remain permanently in the elevator installation, but the requisite data is transferred into the installation from the storage card in each case by way of an interface terminal and, at the end of the operations, the storage card is removed by the service engineer.
In the case of the method described in the foregoing document, the service engineer must carry such a storage card for each separate elevator installation in order to transfer the individual data for an elevator on the occasion of installing an elevator system. So as to be able to actually deal with the storage cards, a costly interface terminal must be provided in each elevator control, in order to read data from and write data to the card. Also, with use of this card, an individual matching of customer-specific requirements of the respective installation is necessary on site.